Death, misery and vengeance part 1
by SeleneBeckinsale
Summary: Part 1 of this story is about that Riley turns evil. What would she do and what will become of her? Read on if you want to know..


Charmed

Death, misery and vengeance part 1

Chapter 1

'' Are you sure you don't want to go with us to P3, Riley? '' Piper asked when she grabbed her jacket.

'' Very sure '', Riley answerd when she filled her cup with coffee. '' I need some time on my own to think about what happened the last year.''

'' You're not gonna quit us, do you? '' Phoebe asked, halve serious.

'' I wouldn't dare '', she answerd back. '' And I know I live here for a year, but I still don't understand why Piper is letting me in P3. I mean, I'm still underaged, right? ''

'' Well, Piper made an exception for you, 'cause you're family now '', Paige answerd.

'' Yeah, we wouldn't treat you like an...'' Leo was searching for the right word. '' An outsider '', he said after a while.

'' Thanks, I really appreciate that. But why, why did you let me live with you? '' she wanted to know. '' I'm sorry, but I have questions, questions that needs to be answerd.''

'' We know and we understand '', Piper said when she walked to the living-room where Riley was sitting om the couch. '' But if we didn't knew that you were a Witch with active powers and no place to live, we would have bring you somewhere else '', she continued after she was sitting next to Riley.

'' And we think that everything happens with a reason'', Phoebe began, '' and after you told us your story about your parents and that you appeared in the park ánd that you met Piper the next day..., that didn't happen without a reason.''

'' Exactly '', Piper said. '' Is that all you want to know? '' she then asked.

'' Actually no, I have more questions, but I don't think you can answer them '', she answerd.

'' Wait here '', Piper suddenly said after she was thinking about something and dissapeared with her sisters and Leo in the hallway.

After a couple of minutes, Piper, Leo, Phoebe and Paige came back in the living-room.

'' We'd like to show you something '', Phoebe said.

They all entered the attic and Paige, Phoebe and Piper walked to the middle of the attic. Leo and Riley were standing by the door. After a few seconds whispering, the Charmed Ones grabbed eachothers hands and Phoebe took a deap breathe, before she said:

_'' Spirits of the other side_

_I summon thee, come to me_

_Come to me, I summon thee_

_Let magic live forever''_

After a few seconds, shining lights appeared like a tornado in the attic, near the B.O.S., vorming two persons. First Riley couldn't see them very well, but then she saw who they were: Patty, the mother of the Charmed Ones and Grams.

'' Phoebe, why did you summoned us? '' Grams asked confused.

'' 'Cause we like you to meet a very special person '', Piper answerd. '' This is Riley.''

'' Riley? '' Patty asked surprised and looked at her, thinking.

'' Don't be so shy '', Paige said and smiled. '' Say hi.''

'' Aahh, Riley. Your mother told me about you '', Patty said when she was still looking at her.

'' She did? '' Riley asked surprised. '' So you know my mother? ''

'' Yes, right after she past away '', Grams answerd. '' She talked with us and your mother was the one who orbed you here in the park a year ago.''

'' Because she told us that you'll get your powers when your father and herself would die, so you needed someone to protect you and to learn about Witchcraft '', Patty continued.

'' I had no idea that my mother was a Whitelighter, nor I knew that my father was a Wizard '', Riley said, still surprised.

'' It would have shock you if you knew before you would get your powers '', Grams said.

'' How long was my mother a Whitelighter? Did she tell you? ''

'' Ten years '', Patty answerd, after a short silence.

'' Ten years? '' Riley said shocked. '' She was a Whitelighter for ten years and I didn't knew a thing? Now I know why she was gone alot and why she had that arrow when I found her, already dead.''

'' And you're still not over it? '' Grams asked.

'' No, of course not. I was really close with my mother. Except for the fight we had before she died. But I thought I was a couple of times...but it's not easy to forget something like that, seeing your mother like she's in a very deep sleep.''

'' We know that all for sure '', Grams said.

'' Thank you, for explaining it all to me '', Riley said with a tear in her eye.

'' Don't thank us, thank my wonderful daughters '', Patty said while looking at them. '' They summoned us.''

'' I know '', she answerd and looked at them too.

'' And now you're all part of the family '', Grams began,'' how about giving this old sock a hug? '' she asked and spreaded her arms.

'' Well, I never hugged a ghost before, but alright '', Riley said and walked to Grams and Patty. For just a few moments, their body's became real.

'' And you can summon us any time if you have more questions '', Grams said while releasing her.

'' Thank you, I will '', she answerd and looked at Patty and smiled. She walked at her too and gave her also a hug.

'' It was a pleasure meeting you '', Patty said and released her.

'' Me too ''.

'' And what about my granddaughters? '' Grams asked joking. '' We didn't forgot about you.''

'' Phew, man, what a relieve '', Paige said and walked with her sisters to Patty and Grams.

'' Take good care of her '', Patty said to Piper, Phoebe and Paige.

'' We will '', they answerd.

'' Take care '', Patty and Grams said and dissapeared in the same way they appeared.

Chapter 2

'' And, do you still want to stay home, being bored and all alone? '' Piper asked when they walked downstairs.

'' No, not anymore '', Riley answerd. '' But I still have to change my clothes.''

'' Well, what are you waiting for? '' Phoebe said. '' We'll wait in the car.''

While heading to P3, Piper suddenly got a strange feeling, like something worse can happen any moment. She shook off that feeling when she thought that she was overreacting. She didn't want to ruin the night, but if she got the chance, she would talk about it with one of her sister or maybe even Leo.

'' Morning! '' Phoebe said the next morning when she walked into the kitchen.

'' Morning '', Piper answerd. '' Coffee? ''

'' Thank you '', Phoebe said. '' Is Paige at Magic School? ''

'' Yep '', Piper answerd. '' She left for about ten minutes ago.''

'' I can't believe she danced all night with several guys and then to leave early in the morning to Magic School '', Phoebe said and smiled while thinking back. '' But you, sister Piper '', Phoebe continued while pointing at her sister, '' you were a little quiet the whole evening.''

'' Quiet? Me? I was not quiet, I just didn't had anything to say '', she answerd, looking quilty.

'' Did you think I would fall for that? '' Phoebe said.

'' Yes, I kinda hoped so '', Piper said.

'' Something's bothering you, isn't it? '' Phoebe asked.

'' Alright, I convess '', Piper said. '' Since we were heading to P3 last night, I have a very strange feeling that something can happen any moment.''

'' Of course it does, silly, we're Witches '', Phoebe answerd and filled her second cup of coffee.

'' I mean something terrible. Real terrible. I can't explain it.''

'' Well, the only thing we can do is hoping that you're wrong '', Phoebe said. '' 'Cause we can't do something without knowing what could happen.''

'' You're right '', Piper said. '' Hoping is the best thing we can do.''

'' Morning! '' Riley said when she entered the kitchen.

'' Morning sweetie '', Piper answerd and then she leaned forward to Phoebe. '' Don't tell her about that feeling '', she whisperd to her.

'' Why not? '' she asked, but then she knew why.

Riley grabbed the newspaper and started to read it. But when she thought that it was a little too quiet in the kitchen, she looked over the paper and looked at Piper and Phoebe, who were making body-languages while sometimes staring at her. They looked away when they saw that she was looking at them.

'' What? '' Riley asked after a while.

'' Nothing '', Phoebe answerd. '' I...need to go to my work.''

'' Yeah, me too '', Piper said. '' P3...accountants.''

'' What? Why are you leaving me? Is it my breathe? ''

'' No, I forgot the time, silly me. Have a nice day '', Phoebe said and walked to the frontdoor.

'' Yep, me too '', Piper said and ran after Phoebe. '' Bye! '' she said and closed the door, leaving Riley confused behind.

'' Oh no '', Riley said, '' they're leaving me with the baby's.''

Chapter 3

A dark person was standing across the street were the San Fransisco bank lies. It's in the middle of the night and the person crosses the street, heading to the bank. He was looking around him a couple of times, before he crashes the window. And instead of breaking the camera's, he was looking right in it and then walked to the vault, blewing it up. He grabbed a couple of bags with money and looked for the last time in the camera, before he ran off.

'' Leo, could you please help me with Wyatt and Chris? They won't stop crying and it's getting on my nerves and I never changed any diapers in my whole life '', Riley said, after she knocked on the bathroom door.

'' Sure, I'll be right there '', he answerd.

'' Great.''

Leo tried to show Riley how to change diapers, but she felt miserable by the first smell of a used diaper.

'' Leo, I'm sorry, you're on your own, I can't handle this now '', she said and walked out the baby-room.

'' It's okay, I got it '', he answerd and smiled.

The telephone rang. Riley walked to the hall and picked up the phone.

'' Hello, Riley Halliwell speaking '', she said after she brought the horn to her ear.

'' Riley, hi, it's Piper. Is Leo still there? He has to help me with some work here which I can't do on my own, because I could have a nervous breakdown any minute '', Piper said desperate.

'' Yeah, he's here. Shall I sent him to P3? ''

'' Oh, that would be so nice of you '', Piper said relieved. '' And could you tell him to hurry up? ''

Riley laughed.

'' Sure Piper, that would be no problem. Love you, bye! '' she said and hung up and walked back to the baby-room where Leo was just finished diapering.

'' Leo, Piper just called. She asked me to sent you to P3, 'cause she is having a nervous breakdown '', Riley said, standing in the dooropening.

'' Oh, great '', he answerd depressed but smiled then. '' Was it urgent? ''

'' Oh yeah '', Riley said and smiled mean to Leo while raising her eyebrow .

'' Well, I'd better hurry up '', he answerd and gave his two sons a kiss. He walked to the dooropening and looked at Riley. '' Are you going to be okay, here on your own? '' he asked her.

'' Yeah. I mean, I hope so '', she answerd and walked to her room. '' But you hear it if something's wrong, alright? ''

'' Alright '', he said and walked downstairs, to the frontdoor.

'' Good luck, Leo! '' Riley yelled before he closed the door.

A couple of hours later the doorbel ranged. Riley walked to the door and opened it. There were 2 officers standing there, looking not very nice.

'' Are you Riley Halliwell? '' one of them asked.

'' Yes. Can I help you? '' she asked, looking confused.

'' You sure can. You're under arrest for robbing the San Fransisco bank '', the same officer said and grabbed his handcubs.

'' What! '' Riley yelled but her hands were already chained. They walked to the car and she could see that Darryl was sitting on the back seat. '' Darryl! '' she yelled while brought to the car.

'' Darryl, what's going on? '' she asked when she was sitting next to him.

'' The police think that you robbed the bank '', he answerd and looked sad. '' Apperantly, our robber showed itself in front of the camera, looking exactly like you..''

'' Why would I rob a bank? '' she asked mad and looked around in the car. '' You believe me, right? '' she asked after a while.

'' If I didn't met Piper and her sisters then no, but since that they're, you know, and you live with them, then yes, I do believe you.''

'' Well, do something about it, please '', she said depressed and still mad. '' I don't want to spend the rest of my life in prison, thank you very much.''

'' I know, I do what I can '', he said and calmed her down. '' The only thing I can do is to call Piper to tell her what happened, as soon as we get at the station. I hate to say this, but I think that something ...supernatural is going on.''

'' Supernatural? '' Riley asked surprised. '' What happened to: ' Oh, it might be a copycat or someone to set you up'? '' she asked.

'' Well, I've experienced so many strange things in my life since I met you guys...'' he just said.

'' Leo, could you clean those glasses over there, please? '' Piper asked when Leo just entered P3.

'' Sure '', he answerd and walked to the table.

But after a couple of minutes, the phone rang. Leo saw that Piper could blow up something any minute, 'cause of her tiny depression. He walked to the phone.

'' Piper, I'll get it '', he said and grabbed the horn and brought it to his ear. '' P3.''

'' Hey Leo, here Darryl '', he heard on the other side of the horn. '' Is Piper, or Paige or Phoebe there? Or all of them? '' he asked.

'' Only Piper and me '', Leo answerd worried. '' Is there something wrong? ''

'' Yes, the police think that Riley robbed the bank, so they arrest her a halve hour ago at your house '', Darryl said.

'' What? '' Leo said shocked.

'' What's wrong honey? '' Piper asked worried.

After a few seconds, Leo hung up the phone and looked worried to Piper.

'' Darryl said that a couple police officers arrested Riley 'cause they said that she robbed the bank last night '', Leo answerd.

'' What! '' Piper said, also shocked. '' She's arrested? I'd better call Paige and Phoebe '', she said and grabbed her cellphone.

'' Phoebe here '', Piper heard after she diced her number.

'' Phoebe, Piper here, we have a tiny problem '', Piper said.

Chapter 4

Darryl told Riley that he called Piper. Or actually Leo. While Piper was heading to the police station only with Phoebe, Darryl also told her that they were heading this way. She waited while lying on the hard bed in her cel, next to the toilet. After a while, a guard was standing by her cell and said that she had visitors.

'' Piper, Phoebe! '' she yelled while standing up. '' I'm so glad to see you.''

'' We too, but not like this '', Piper said. '' What happened? ''

'' I don't know.. I was just home alone and then two officers and Darryl walked by and said that they wanted to arrest me 'cause they think I robbed the bank here last night.''

'' Last night? '' Phoebe asked. '' You were with us the whole evening.''

'' Did you think I didn't tell them? '' Riley asked sarcastic. '' Why won't you guys talk with them? ''

'' We will '', Piper answerd. '' But what did you tell the officers about what you did last night? I mean, with us.''

'' I just told them that we were home last night, but then we were at P3 after 9 p.m.''

'' That's true '', Phoebe said. '' And do you know who's behind all this? ''

'' Phoebe, I was arrested. I couldn't do much more than walking to the car and obey them as a dog, while I was chained '', Riley said.

'' Right. Sorry.''

'' It's okay '', Riley said quick.

'' Alright '', Piper suddenly said. '' We'll talk with the officers with Darryl and then they will let you know what their decision is.''

'' Okay, but do it quick, please. I'm starting to think like a dog in this...cel '', she said while Piper and Phoebe walked to the office.

After a couple of hours, Darryl, Phoebe and Piper came back of their conversation.

'' Alright Riley '', Piper started. '' We need to find the person or whatever it may be who robbed that bank, but until then, you still have to stay here in this cel until we can proof that someone else did this to you.''

'' What! '' Riley yelled. '' But what if it's a Demon? Then you have to vanquish it and I'll be stuck in her forever! ''

'' Don't be ridicilous '', Darryl said. '' Then we're gonna make sure that you can get out of here if they have to kill it IF it is a Demon.''

'' I'm sure that it is. I don't know any people around here '', Riley said.

'' But why would a Demon rob a bank? '' Piper asked curious.

'' I don't know. Maybe he's bored? '' Riley joked, but still mad. '' But what if it comes here? Then you can't help me if it's necessary.''

'' She's got a point '', Darryl said. '' If it is supernatural, then we can't do anything to stop it here.''

'' Well, then one of is have to check on you each hour and Darryl can call us too '', Piper said, happy that she could answer that question. '' Don't worry, you'll be fine'', she then said, but with that feeling inside of here, she could not really promise that. With this feeling and words, she, Phoebe and Darryl walked back to the office.

It was dark and Riley was still in her cel. She looked outside for hours and saw that it was a cloudy night with the full moon shining with clouds before it. She didn't looked around, she was just starring at the moon ever since it rises. She was breathing fast and loud and was all sweaty. Something was taking over her and it was strong. Her eyes turned yellow and back in her natural color, over and over. She fought against it. But everytime she overcome the strong force inside her, she slowly got weaker and it returned again. After a while, she fell off her bed and was leaning on her hands en knees, still breathing fast and loud.

'' Are you okay? '' a guard asked when he saw her in her cell like that.

Riley looked at him and her eyes turned yellow.

'' No, I'm not '', she answerd after a while and with one blink of her eyes, fire surrounded the guard and it burned him. He screamed loud and vanished.

'' Someone, please...help me '', Riley said and fell unconscious.

Chapter 5

The next evening, Riley woke up. She looked around her in her cell and spotted the ashes on the place where the guard stood before she burned him without willing it herself. She was scared and waited until Phoebe, Piper or Paige would drop by.

'' Alright '', Piper said when the four of them were in the kitchen. '' Paige, you'll be the first one to check hows Riley doing. Darryl didn't called yet so nothing happened last night.''

'' Okay, I'm going right away '', she said and grabbed her coat and walked outside to her car.

'' And what about us? '' Phoebe asked. '' We checked the Book but there are a lot of Demons who are shapeshifters. It could take weeks to find out who did this.''

'' Yeah, so, let's get started '', Piper said.

But before she could make a step, the phone ranged. Phoebe walked to it and answerd the phone.

'' Darryl? '' she said. '' What's wrong, you sound hysterical.''

With these words, Piper looked up and opened her ears. Phoebe hung up and walked back to the kitchen, looking worried.

'' Someone killed a guard last night '', she said. '' But no one has broken in in the office '', Phoebe continued.

'' So, someone in the office killed him. Do they know who? '' Leo asked.

'' No '', Phoebe answerd. '' That guard was the only one last night, so it had to be one of the prisoners or a Demon.''

'' That's crazy '', Piper said and looked at Leo. '' A Demon killing a guard? ''

'' It's possible '', Leo just answerd and raised his shoulders.

'' I call Paige, she has to know about this '', Piper said and walked to the phone.

When Paige arrived at the station, she knew everything about the phone call of Darryl. She talked with him before she was brought to the cell of Riley.

'' Paige! '' Riley said relieved when she saw her.

'' Hey, how are you doing? '' Paige asked, but when she saw that Riley wanted to tell her something important, she looked worried. '' Never mind, don't answer that question.''

'' You know what happened to the guard? '' Riley asked.

'' Yeah, Piper told me over the phone. Do you know who did it? ''

'' Paige '', Riley said after a short silence. '' Yes, I do. I did it.''

'' What! Paige said confused and shocked. '' You're joking, right? ''

'' No, I'm serious '', Riley answerd.

'' Why? '' Paige wanted to know.

'' Don't know exactly. I suddenly fell miserable last night, right after the moon was rising. But I didn't want to kill him. He asked me if I was okay and I just looked at him and suddenly, fire surrounded him and he vanished. I killed him.''

'' How do you know that it was you? '' Paige asked, still in a shock.

'' Paige, think. I was miserable, I didn't feel like myself and then he was killed by inferno right after I looked at him with one blink of my eyes. Call me crazy, but I think that it was me who killed him.''

'' Well, I know that you're crazy, but what I also know is that I think that you're telling the truth. You sound too serious to joke about this.''

'' I think you're crazy too '', Riley said. '' But please, do something about it before I kill more than just a guard. I don't want to lose more innocents.''

'' I know '', Paige answerd. '' I'll call Piper on my way home and then we will see what we can do about it.''

'' Alright '', Riley said. '' But hurry up '', she said when Paige walked back to her car.

'' Piper '', Paige said after she diced the number of their home, while opening the door of her car. '' I have something to tell you.''

Chapter 6

'' What! '' Piper yelled when she heard the news she just heard. '' Thanks Paige '', she said after she calmed down and hung up the phone and walked to the attic where Phoebe was looking in the B.O.S. to look for more information about shapeshifting. '' Phoebe, Paige just called and she know who killed that guard '', Piper said after she entered the attic.

'' Oh, great. And, who did it? '' Phoebe asked while closing the Book.

'' Riley.''

'' Oh, that's terrific, now we can...what? '' she said.

'' Paige said that Riley told her that she killed the guard last night '', Piper answerd and walked to Leo.

'' How's that possible? I mean, she's locked in her cell, right? '' Phoebe asked amazed.

'' Well, the story is,'' Piper began, '' Riley was in her cell the whole time, but she felt miserable after the moon was rising and she didn't felt like herself. Later, the guard asked her if she was okay and she just looked at him and bang, barbeque innocent.''

'' Wait '', Leo said. '' She turned...evil after the moon was rising? The full moon? '' he wanted to know.

'' Yeah, that's what she told Paige '', Piper answerd. '' Why? ''

'' Open the Book '', Leo said to Phoebe and walked to the altar. Phoebe opened it and Leo searched further.

'' What are you looking for? '' Piper asked after a few seconds.

'' This '', Leo said and Piper stand next to him. '' The Book says that every good witch who's also a wolf can turn evil if the person did not really overcome the evil side of the wolf on the first time you turned into one. That evil appears and may overcome the person of the rise of the Full Moon. If this moon rises, it will stay in somekind of position, making an earring, that will be given to the person on the second day of the Moon, when evil rhoames the body and mind '', he read and stopped.

'' Oh my God, Riley's in big trouble '', Phoebe said and looked at Piper.

'' No, we're in big trouble if don't save her '', Piper answerd. '' Is there a way to save her? '' she asked at leo.

'' Yes '', he answerd. '' But you're not gonna like it.''

With these words, Piper and Phoebe looked worried.

'' Tell us '', Piper said.

'' Well, there is a spell to banish the evil out of her body and mind, but the chance is very, very small that she survives it '', he answerd, also looking worried.

'' I don't like that idea '', Piper said.

'' What idea? '' Paige asked when she joined them in the attic.

'' Leo, explain it to her, please '', Phoebe said and grabbed Piper by the arm and took a couple of steps away from Paige and leo. '' Piper..'' Phoebe started.

'' No, don't Piper me. I don't like this idea. I'm not in the mood to lose another person who I care about '', Piper said mad.

'' I know, Piper. I don't like this idea too, but we have no choice. We could try to help her if we can talk to her, but if that won't work...Think about it, if she's going to be evil, real evil, think about what she could do with all the innocents. We can't let them down, too '', Phoebe said, trying to calm her down.

'' Piper, we have no other choice '', Leo said after he explained it all to Paige. '' We all don't like this idea.''

Piper did not gave an answer. She knew somewhere inside that Leo and Phoebe were right. If Riley turns evil and she can't be saved, then evil may rhoam the world and she can't let that happen too. Piper nod.

'' Alright '', Leo said. '' Phoebe, write the spell over, we don't have much time left.''

When Paige orbed them to the police station, they ran to Rileys cel, where shining bright lights appeared and winds were blowing. Leo grabbed the key of her cell and opened it, but a strong shield was keeping him away from where Riley was sitting on her knees on the ground, covering her head with her arms.

'' What happened? '' Paige yelled.

'' She's protecting herself with her shield. We're too late '', Leo yelled back.

Piper still didn't said a thing. She thought it was terrible seeing Riley like that while having a lot of pain and that she couldn't do something to help her. Riley somehow grew taller and her body changes. She was blinded by the light and the winds and could not scream for help. She didn't even know that Leo and the others were standing there, trying to help her. They heard one loud scream and then there was an explosion; her shield exploded. The Charmed Ones and Leo were blown away and fell on the ground. When they woke up after a couple of minutes, Riley was gone and everything was destroyed.

'' She's gone '', Phoebe said after she stood up. '' And we didn't save her.''

'' She still can be saved, but not in the way you want to '', Leo answerd.

'' Where could she be? '' Paige asked to Leo, who probably knew the answer.

'' Probably in the Underworld '', he answerd. '' Come on, no time to lose.''

They all gathered around Paige and orbed out the office, heading to the Underworld.

Chapter 7

'' Look, there she is '', Phoebe said, not that long after they orbed in the Underworld.

'' Who are those Demons standing with her? '' Paige asked. '' Slaves, or something?''

'' It can't be hers, that's too quick '', Phoebe said. '' Right? '' she asked at Leo.

'' I think you're right '', he answerd. '' They belong to someone else.''

'' Maybe him '', Paige said while pointing to a cloaked Demon who's walking to Riley and stopped right beside her.

'' He looks familiar '', Phoebe said when she saw him too.

'' Is that even possible? I mean, he's cloaked '', Paige answerd.

They stopped whispering when they saw the cloaked Demon said something to Riley and dissapeared after that. Riley turned around, looking straight in the direction of where the Charmed Ones are hiding. They ducked, but she spotted them.

**No need to hide anymore ''**, she said and smiled. The Charmed Ones and came out of their hideout and walked a few steps forward. Just like the cloaked Demon, she was wearing a long coat. **'' Nice of you to drop by.''**

'' Thank you '', Piper said, finally saying something in a while. '' But if you don't mind, we like to save our little sister, so we don't have time to talk.''

**'' I'm afraid your little fake sister can't be saved.''**

'' She's not fake, she's you '', Phoebe said mad.

**'' Maybe you're right ''**, she gave as an answer. **'' Maybe you aren't.''**

'' Riley, come on, we know that you're still inside there. You have to fight it '', Phoebe said.

**'' Sorry, she isn't in at the moment. Can I leave a message? '' **she said mean. **'' You see, she did fight against it, but as you see, she failed. Even the goodest person can turn into the meanest creature. Or should I say: Werewolf '', **she said and showed herself a little more. Just like Leo told them, she was wearing an earring in her leftear. **'' If you're trying to vanquish me, go ahead. I know you wouldn't kill you're little friend '', **she continued and walked in the direction of Piper, Phoebe and Paige. Piper tried to freeze her, but she kept walking.

'' Why didn't she freeze? '' Piper asked when Riley was still walking.

'' I think the tiny good inside her made that happen '', Leo answerd.

'' Great, she's suppose to be on our side '', Piper said and took a few steps back.

'' She can't help it, Piper '', Phoebe said.

'' I know '', she bited back.

**'' And what are you going to do now? ''** Riley asked when she stopped walking.

'' We have no other choice '', Piper answerd. '' Leo, now! '' she said and Leo ran to Riley and grabbed her from behind. Phoebe quickly read the spell and helped him. With all their strenght, they're holding her, so she couldn't make a move. '' We're going to vanquish you '', Piper continued and she hold the spell in front of her with Paige beside her.

_' Evil Wolf that has taken over_

_this body and this mind_

_We banish you to leave this person_

_We banish you_

_back to the other side'_

Riley fell on her knees and Phoebe and Leo fell with her, still holding her tight. They said the spell a couple of times, before Leo and Phoebe were sure that she couldn't defend herself with her new and evil powers. She grabbed her head just like before and had a terrible pain. Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo took a few steps back. Piper looked away and hided her head in Leo's arms. Riley turned back to her normal self, slowly and painfully. She screamed loud and the fog of the wolf that came out of her body dissapeared. When the other Demons were gone, Riley's scream faded, she was lying on the ground, motionless.

'' Riley '', they yelled and ran to her. Phoebe checked if she was still alive, but hope faded too.

'' She's dead '', Phoebe said and stood up.

Piper started to cry and looked for comfort by Leo. Paige didn't knew what to say.

'' Now what? '' Phoebe asked when she was standing next to Piper and Leo.

'' We're taking her home'', Leo answerd and lifted Riley. Together, they orbed home.

'' What the hell am I doing here? '' Riley asked when she looked around. She saw people walking by, with bending heads and in white outfits.

'' We brought you here '', someone answerd. She looked to the three persons in front of her and was surprised that she saw the Elders.

'' Why? ''

'' Someone made sure that you can go back to the Charmed Ones if you like '', the female Elder answerd. '' They wanted to give you another chance to stay with them until you might die again. And we agreed with them.''

'' Who are _' they ' _? '' Riley asked.

'' Look behind you '', the male Elder said.

Riley turned around and couldn't believe who she saw...

'' What are we going to do now? '' Paige asked to Phoebe.

'' I really don't know '', Phoebe answerd. '' I'm beat.''

'' Can't believe we killed her '', Paige said while sitting on a chair next to the couch where Leo placed Riley there.

'' We had no choice '', Phoebe answerd. '' We tried to save her, but we couldn't. I forgot that the only way you can save a person who's a Werewolf is to kill him or her.''

'' I didn't knew that you were a Werewolf-expert '', Paige said, looking down.

'' I didn't knew it either, but I did. I read it somewhere, a long time ago.''

Leo entered the living-room, leaving Piper behind in the kitchen.

'' Hey Leo '', Phoebe said when he was sitting beside her. '' How's Piper doing? ''

'' She's upset. I can't blame her '', he answerd.

'' I know, we too '', Phoebe said and also looked comfort by him.

Riley was having a conversation with the three persons who wanted to gave her another chance to stay with Piper and the others: Patty, Grams and Prue. She was surprised to see Prue, ' cause she never met her before.

'' Why did you guys made this decision? '' Riley asked.

'' You didn't deserve this, to be bitten by a wolf and the concequenses that was brought with it '', Patty answerd.

'' But if you send me back, won't it happen again? '' Riley wanted to know.

'' No, we'll give you something so this won't happen again. It won't drive the wolf away, but it works '', Prue said.

'' Why are you here, Prue? '' Riley asked to her. '' I hope I didn't ask that too rude? '' she said quickly.

'' It's okay '', Prue answerd. '' But I have been with my sisters after I was killed, although they couldn't see me. Then I heard about you and saw that you had a lot of fun with them and that you also took good care of them. And I knew that my mother knew yours. It reminded me of something and I couldn't take that away from you and your mother, although I didn't spoke with you before.''

'' Piper didn't lie when she said that you're a nice person, although you could be rude sometimes '', Riley said.

'' She said that? '' Prue asked curious.

'' Maybe...''

'' Before you go '', Grams said, we like you to see someone..''

Riley turned around for the last time and saw someone standing there who she didn't saw since over a year: her mother.

Chapter 8

After Piper calmed down, she went upstairs and wanted to go to bed. Leo knew that she wanted to be alone for a while, so he stayed downstairs with Phoebe and Paige, who fell asleep on the couch. He fell asleep a couple of hours after that.

When Leo woke up the next morning, he walked to the kitchen where Phoebe and Paige tried to eat something. The only thing that was lying on the table was two slices of bread and a lot of coffee.

'' Did you had any sleep? '' Paige asked to Leo when he walked in.

'' A little. I slept for 2 hours, maybe less '', he answerd.

'' Me too '', Phoebe and Paige said at the same time.

Riley said goodbye to Patty, Grams, Prue and her mother and thanked them for giving her this oppertunity to go back. They talked all night, but it felt like they just talked for about an hour.

'' Tell Phoebe, Piper and Paige that I say Hi, okay? '' Prue said. '' I will keep an eye on you.''

'' I will '', Riley said and thanked her again.

She took a few steps back and prepared herself to go back. She said goodbye one more time before she vanished.

'' Man, I'm really beat '', Phoebe said, almost falling asleep.

'' Me too '', Piper said. '' I'm not in the mood to do anything I want to do.''

'' Yes, I can see that '', Phoebe answerd.

The silence broke when the three of them heard something in the living-room.

'' What was that? '' Paige asked.

'' I don't know '', Leo answerd.

They stopped talking when they heard someone coughing. They stood up and walked to the living-room. They couldn't believe what they saw : Riley fell from the couch and she was the one who was coughing.

'' Oh my God, Riley! '' Piper yelled surprised and relieved.

They helped her on the couch.

'' I thought you were dead '', Phoebe said.

'' I was...until I wasn't '', Riley answerd. '' Man, what a weird feeling, being dead.''

'' What happened? '' Paige asked.

'' Well, apperantly, Grams and Patty asked the Elders a favour to send me back here, 'cause they thought it wasn't fair, or something. And Prue was with them.''

'' Prue? '' Piper asked.

'' She told me to say hi '', she said and smiled. '' And that she's happy and that she's always with us.''

'' Typical Prue '', Phoebe said.

'' And I saw my mother '', Riley continued.

'' You did? '' Paige asked. '' How is she? ''

'' She's still not really over it, that she died and me being here with you guys, but she was happy to see me, healthy...and dead.''

'' Wait a minute...are you healthy when you're dead? '' Piper asked curious.

'' Maybe, but it was a stupid little joke '', Riley convessed.

'' You know '', Piper started, happy that Riley was okay and Prue too, '' it was very easy to vanquish you.''

'' Yeah, kinda think of it, it did, wasn't it? '' Riley said while she thought back.

'' You know that they vanquished you? '' Leo asked curious.

'' Of course. I saw everything, but I was too weak to fight back, 'cause of the night before, you know, with the guard '', Riley answerd.

'' I don't think that this is over '', Piper said. '' And I think that the Demon who was with you has something to do with it.''

'' I think so too '', Phoebe said. '' Do you know who he was? '' she asked Riley.

'' No, sorry. But he did look familiar. You know, how he walked and talked.''

'' See, I told you! '' Phoebe whispered to Paige.

'' What now? Are we going to find out who he is? '' Riley asked while looking at them.

'' Yep, we sure do '', Piper answerd while standing up.

'' Wait! Paige, did you open that window this morning? '' Phoebe asked while she was pointing at the open window.

'' No, I didn't '', she answerd. '' Leo? ''

'' No, me either.''

Before they could say another word, a couple of flying arrows were shot through the window and Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo were hit by it. They instantly fell on the ground and Riley was attacked from behind by the same Demons who were with her when she was evil. They took the Charmed Ones and Leo away and they wanted to do the same with her. She released herself from her attackers and ran after the other Demons, but they vanished. She killed the rest of the Demons and began the search of her sisters...

To be continued...


End file.
